Guardian angel
by Rockhard angel
Summary: She took him away from me and its all my fault. Marron I hate you, you took my Guardian Angel: PanTrunks my first TP fic I will put my heart into it I promise flames welcome as well. now compleated thank you all.
1. Chapter 1 what she's done

Guardian angel

He was my guardian he still is but what happens when your guardian gets married. To some one you've hated since mere child hood some one who stole him away from me someone with blonde hair some one who didn't even love him some one like her oh dende. It hurts so much not being able to tell him how I feel but I know I must before its too late before he seals his vowed with that kiss.

I never thought it would effect me this much this bad this hard

How could I look at my self? I started to go in to depression I cried nearly every night

But even I don't know how I even managed to cope with the stress and the heart break

But how can I face him I think it's better if I just tell you from the beginning that way maybe I can find out the answers to my questions

My Guardian angel was taken a way from me by my best friend my real best friend tried to worn me but I never listened


	2. Chapter 2 nothing but flash backs

Nothing but flash backs

I hate the days when these I remember all the pain full days of my childhood

Flash back

A 3 year old pan was socking wet because her friend thought it a good

Idea to through her in to the pool when the blond girl knew very well pan could not yet swim but then as she was coughing and drowning morron got pushed by bra and the 5 year old trunks dove gracefully into the pool and got her out of the pool

End of flash back

Flash back

"Im sorry pan. I thought you could swim", said morron

"Stop lying morron", said trunks. "You knew she couldn't"

Trunks took hold of pan's hand and led her inside to her mother a few minuets later

Pan came back down trunks hugged pan she smiled "fanks twunks".

End of flash back

Flash back

Its pan's 10th birthday and morron took away pan's present from trunks

It was small so easy enough to steal and replace with her fake present

It was nothing but a plastic ring from a cereal box where as trunks's real present was made from pure syain gold which his farther had given him

End of flash backs

So here's the tale I hope to find many answers but I know there will be many questions also


	3. Chapter 3 now

Now

The sun was shining through the windows on this warm summers day she didn't want to get out of bed to day all the teen wanted to do was sleep until the very end of time.

Pan was due to turn 18 in 4 months time. All she wanted to do was to stay in bed ha what a way to celebrate

"Pan…pan...PAN get up now", her mother called

Pan groaned as she was told off by her mother she flicked on her radio and started to get up she coiled her self around her pillow and started to clean up then she went over to her bathroom where she flicked on the shower then striped off her cloths then got

In letting the warm water wash away all her nightmares that she had been keeping as the cool water went down her slim form she felt at peace and light.

When pan had come out pan's eyes met one of her best friend's. bra being the one to show up uninvited that's what pan liked the most about her though." Oh hey listen wer going out tonight you wanna come we going shopping morron and goten are already in the car trunk is stuck at work but he says he should be round later. I suggest that you don't let morron or your parents see what you're going to wear".

"Bra what do you have against morron any way"? "Nothing pan -Chan just I don't know any more she just seems a little too into things nower days". Pan smirked and shook her head lightly from side to side pan decided well more like bra decided on her light purple jeans and a lilac tank top which was at the back of her wardrobe

"Come on pan wer supposed to be gone", squealed bra pan rushed out of the bathroom from dressing then put on her shoes then went down stairs with her friend

Then as if by chance. "Trunks mom's gonna kill you When she finds out"

Trunks snuck behind his sister and flashed his blackberry credit card "what was that about mom fining out again my dear sister whom I love" you just but a piece of any card in bra's face that she can use for the mall she'll automatically forget what you've done but what trunks had given her was a blackberry card unlimited basically it met he was too rich for his age. His eyes drifted to pan who was wearing clothing that showed of her flesh but he had to stop him self from gawking at her after all she didn't like him.

Pan and trunks wer sitting at the back morron in the middle bra and goten and bra at the front. So pan thought about what she would wear to this party she really didn't want to wear any thing to formal she would just die if they put her in a dress. Then pan decided she would be wearing tank black jumper then it all came together pan text bra and asked if she could spend the night at hers knowing morron wouldn't be there because vagita simply wouldn't allow well for get allow he forbade her to come near their house with out her mother and farther pan didn't suspect any thing of morron she just didn't like her that much. Bra said shore she felt relief she turned to the window. "So pan what's been going on with you. Now that your due to turn 18", trunks said softly while putting an arm round pan. Pan looked back at him she had fought off her blush by telling it that trunks didn't want her like that morron was watching the whole seen with her compact mirror it was small but it was big enough for her to spy morron held something in her hand was the small lilac velvet box which morron had never really opened she couldn't it just wouldn't open for her she never knew why but is just wouldn't budge you see for the ring that is made out of pure syain gold is most precious trunks was heart broken when pan said she really couldn't find his gift his farther told his mother to leave him alone and that she could never understand why he was so heartbroken not even a mother could help. Morron put it away then looked at the two she was jealous of pan always has been she got the best cloths she got the best shoes she got all the guy attention and she didn't even want it she got every thing well morron was about to change that she knew pan had some thing for trunks all she had to do was get in there before pan could. Goten parked the car which stopped morron in her thoughts for a brief moment then climbed out of goten's 6 seater jeep. Bra and morron went into a shop trunks and goten went in to another leavening pan by herself that was always morons tactic leave little pan son by her self to shop like a loner pan however took it both ways just once she would like to get paired with one of her friends to ask them what they thought about this or that or this and that together making half an out fit but pan also took it as it gave her a chance to be independent and rely on her own sense of style still that didn't mean she didn't want her friends around her . Pan went in to a bathing suit shop and bought a secure black bikini top she went in to another shop then another then another. Until bra saw some thing that she clamed was made for pan so leavening morron to go find pan morron was busy thinking how she could do her worse. It was half past five it trunks wanted to continue his life among the living he had to get back to work so trunks took off sand so did bra pan walked home and goten dropped off morron mean time pan asked her parents if she could go to the party her father was being unreasonable . "Daddy what is with you im turning 18 not 8 I know how to take care of myself", she screamed "I don't care pan your not going that's that", gohan sat back down his daughter behind the couch the back of his head to her. "your holding on to me to tight dad your strangling me just think I could have been ignorant and just went….but instead I asked", tears wer streaming down the girls eyes she went to her room a few minuets of facing the facts pan decided she shouldn't cry about it any more . a gentle knock came to her door "come in", she said calmly she was setting out the out fit she was going to wear to the party her farther came in and looked at his daughter she had been crying gohan could see that but gohan saw something he hadn't seen in many teenagers it was it was acceptance did she except his decision from the way she was putting her new cloths on a hanger inside out it shore looked that way. " what is it dad", she said her normal voice pattern she wasn't going to sneak out gohan could tell he sighed and shook his head his daughter was right he was holding on too tight the girl that stood before him was no longer the little 2 year old that only ever went with 4 people those wer himself, viedel, goku and trunks she was now responsible when he came in he expected to be seeing her on her bed still crying he sighed " pan I trust you you wer right I need to keep it in mind that im not lousing you your just growing up you can go to the party if you want pan smiled "thanks dad im gona stop at bra's wer all going together is ……that ok" gohan smiled and nodded

Then left her room after packing her bag the phone rang her mother called her and told her it was trunks

"Hello guardian", pan said sweetly remembering that's what she always called him on the phone

"Hey Panny bra wanted to know if you wanted me to come get you"

"Um yeah im ready now though"

"That's fine I'll be there in a minuet ok"

"Shore guardian"

Trunks hung up the phone pan smiled at the mere memory of her phone name for him

A few moments later pan was called by her farther down to the front door where trunks was waiting for her she heard trunks tell her farther that he would be going too so he would be watching close because bra was also going. Pan made her self known they left her house the silence was so thick not even the green destiny could slice through it **(A/N ha didn't see that one lei mu bi holder of the green destiny for people who don't know crouching tiger hidden dragon) ** pan watched out the window as the scenery went past them even though I t was dark trunks pulled up out side his home pan took off her seat belt then got out of the car she waited for trunks he got out and led her up the path to his house he turned the key and pushed the door open for her "thank you kind sir", she said sarcastically . Trunks choked lightly "so you are speaking to me then", he said while laughing lightly. "I thought you wer mad at me for some thing" pan shook her head "should I be mad at you", she said dangerously. "No-no", trunks said putting his hands in a surrender motion sweat hung of the back of his head his long lilac hair in its usual down words pony tale

With two long pieces at the front pan made her way upstairs "night trunks"

"Night pan" pan went up to bra's room where bra was begging to see her out fit

But pan said it was a surprise all she said was that it involved a swimming top that's all the girls went to bed the plan was to stay in all day and stay out until 12 goten and trunks would come and stay also as long as goten didn't eat out every thing

The girls rested there heads and slept peacefully.

Rock hard: whoa my neck is killing um please tell me what you think I promise I'll do the disclaimer in the next chap um flames you can send them if you want but C.B.T.C would be nice Cruel But True Criticism thank you very much also your loving reviews are all ways welcome to


	4. Chapter 4 clubbin

Clubbin

A/N thank yall I will use gramma check so if it stinks then I know my computers dope

Disclaimer I do not own the show if I did I wouldn't be in England id be in Japan

Pan was sitting in the living room with bra.

The day had been remotely quite and sane except for the occasional "SHUT UP WOMAN" or "VAGITA GROW UP" every thing was quite the guys had gone out work as usual well more or less for goten but now was the time. "Hey pan its time to kick up our skirts and gear it up"

Pan looked at her friend with one eyebrow in the sky "the expression is heels", pan said dryly." Maybe for you" at that both girls came caving in with laughter. So the girls had a hot shower did each others make up then went and got changed the guys had now come back and wer also getting ready trunks wore a white vest showing off his arm muscles. At the moment his hair was wet and not in its down words pony tale trunks also wore a dark pair of baggy jeans the teens wer all done bra wore her best red leather outfit dress, boots, head band and necklace goten was latched on to bra's arm he was wearing a white tee-shirt with a black open shirt on top the three wer now waiting for their forth pan slowly came down the stairs. Morron was there also looking at pan with pure jealousy. Pan wore black open high heeled sandals tight dark blue jeans that clung to her form a wide lilac belt a round her lower waist then a black bikini top and a tank jumper that only went down to her mid chest area( hard to describe cieara's music video goodies that white top she had on) the jumper was in black also with the logo BGC bad girl corporation( my logo for real) her hair was done in a Spanish curl style all in all the four couldn't take there eyes of her she was so "perfect" morron muttered pan out shone her deeply morron wore a mini skirt and tight red top thinking that all the attention would be on her well it wasn't it was on pan from that moment on morron was a dangerous enemy.

They went to the club morron was busy in the bathroom thinking of ways

Out on the dance floor

"Hey pan you look really grate," he said his voice slightly shaky

"Yeah thanks hey ...um you wanna dance," she asked scared of the reply

"Yeah try to keep up," he said a smirk forming on to his lips

a/n these lyrics belong to Nelly (the girl)

a track started as trunks was grabbed by his vest by pan in a manner they always did at clubs(alright trunks is sort of a brake dancer this is my fic remember)

_N: Am I throwin you off?  
Nope  
N: Didn't think so _

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Pan started to do small windes on trunks her back was pressed against his chest and they wer grinding to the flow

_  
Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night _

N: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

Trunks put his hands on her waist getting closer with her then they spread their arms in different directions but wer still latched on to each other and grinding away

_  
I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent _

N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Chorus  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

_  
_Pan then stepped away from trunks and put her hands in the air and started to winde her self moving her hips in a spell binding way but trunks had to snap out of It. By this time a circle hade been made and all eyes wer on the two including morron

_  
Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need _

N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Trunks started to do his trick fast slow fast putting his busting skills to work

Then when he had finished he and pan started to move again _  
_

_Verse  
N: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute _

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Now it was bra and pan's turn putting a series of fast moves of the hips and getting down low while winding their hips.

_  
N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health _

I want you on my team  
N: So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

N: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Now it was goten and trunk's go they started busting and the club went wild.

The girls cheered as they saw the performance

When they had finished bra was grinding with goten hard and pan was grinding just as hard on trunks. Trunks wasn't shore if he could handle it

_  
Chorus  
Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean _

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

The girls wer on prime they pushed goten and trunks away then started

They wer amazed that they could do the move with such grate ease in the shoes they wer wearing after doing heel and toe and after pan did the dutty walk and the girls did dutty wind they received a sharp slap on their rumps they turn to see trunks and goten looking smug their arms crossed

_  
Bring that on  
N: You know what I mean _

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

Then they started dancing not busting but dancing at the end they did the splits

In front of the girls

_  
Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash _

Chorus  
Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

N: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

bra and pan did one last round of slow windes and fast winds

for the rest of the song the four grinded with each other pan with trunks and bra with goten morron with no one

_  
Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need _

N: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

Morron turned away from the scean .That brain of hers had a target and that target was pan's happiness

Tell me what u think I now hav a headache I will be going back to school to maz so whish me luck in year 10 peace out rock hard angel oh and busin means brake dancing


	5. Chapter 5 bra's secret

Hey yall im trying to update before I get held up with course work any way you know the disclaimer I don't own

Warning this chappi is short sowi

Bra's secret

It was mid afternoon and bra was located at her home with her farther walking round the house.

"But please daddy," she moaned to her farther

"No brat of mine is going to make any decedent of kakkerot's brats her/his mate"

( im sowi if I spelt goku's name wrong)

"Daddy what makes you think"-

"I know these things bra," he spat

Bra made her face that said please-daddy-or –I'll –scream

Vagita looked at his offspring and grunted hard. "Fine," he said regretting it terribly. Bra flew as fast as she could to moron's home she knocked on the front door where krillen opened the door to bra.

"Heya kid what's up," he said his head full of hair his red gi told bra he was back into training.

"heya krill is morron in," she said sweetly

"yeah come on in she's in her room"

Bra bowed her head then ran up the stares she was right out side her door bra heard some thing like morron was on the phone she was about to go in but when bra heard morron mention pan she decided to wait and listen who ever it was morron was talking to they wer on speaker

"so morron what are you gonna do"

It was a female voice bra decided to put her phone on and record what was being said

"well first at pan's birthday party tomorrow im gonna ask trunks to take us all away for a little while my next move is to get trunks to think pan doesn't want him and is interested in someone ells that wont be a problem at all. The next stage is to get trunks to kiss me in front of pan then the next I'll poison his mind telling him that pan doesn't want any thing to do with him then I'll marry him its so full proof.

"Morron you are so bad. Are you really gonna marry him just to get in some girl's way"

"well that and his money," she started to laugh bra closed her phone in her heart she held a harsh truth she was so stunned and the worse thing was bra knew she couldn't tell any one.

Bra now knew why her farther forbade her from coming to their home her farther was trying to protect trunks bra went down stairs and acted if every thing was fine then said she had to go. Saying she had just got off the phone with her mother

Bra flew home and was silent for the rest of the day her parents wer worried about her bra didn't eat she just went straight to bed

_I hold it in _

_It's so hard this terrible secret _

_But I have to keep it _

_Seal it away lock it away _

_Put it in a place _

_I can't bare to look at you in the face _

_My heart dies a slow death _

_Shedding all hopes like leaves _

_Till there are no leaves _

_No hopes I have_

_Betrayed my friend _

_And all because I couldn't _

_Find my voice _

_But I have to live with it _

_It was my choice _

That's it hey tell me if this poem sucked I'll see you round and for those that

Lyk you and chase I will update soon

Peace love Atlantic City


	6. Chapter 6 b day

Birthday girl

Pan woke softly from her wonderland where every thing was how she wanted it

Water falls the palace to where she lived her darling husband with his long lilac hair

Wearing the syain armour two little kids one a boy one a girl the girl was sitting in his lap she wore a light purple dress she had lilac hair like her farther and the strong boy was at his mothers side he also had long black hair he had his father's eyes then blank pan was now awake on this fine summers day but today wasn't just any other day to day was the day by tradition pan would have her party then move out she had been saving ever since the age of 12 when the thought and understand of leavening her parents had taken set in her head. Pan got out of bed then switched on her shower letting the water flow down her body she had gotten a nice four bedroom house only an hours walk or a fifteen minuet fly from her parents home. Pan put on a tank top it was black with a little silver charm her trousers wer long and clung to her hips. she then started packing all the necessary she had bought a lot of things pan was glade for all the summer jobs she had ever got even that job where she had to be trunk's assistant. She left things like her bed encase she came to stop over the room was plan by now all that remained was her bed and some posters of actors pan wanted to go into the business and had trunks for a mentor for a month after the tests and trials trunks seriously offered her a job there as his personal and business partner now pan had 4 boxes of capsules bra and goten would be coming to help her decorate her new home her farther was on end saying it was too soon for his little girl but it was apart of viedel tradition so gohan had to allow it. Pan went down stairs expecting her parents not to be awake but they wer and so was trunks, morron, bra, goten (very unusual) ,chi chi, goku , bulma ,vagita, krillen, 18# and tee-en and launch not to mention that filthy roshi. "surprise", they all cheered one by one they all hugged the birthday girl and kissed her cheek the best one was from trunks though pan thought

Pan had been given money and furnisher as well as cloths from her most stylish friend but what hurt pan as well as trunks was that trunks could no longer bring himself to bye her any thing ever since that birthday where that ring ment every thing to him.

The day was almost done but what was worse was that morron was about to put her plan in to action.

"hey trunks how about we all go away for the weekend. you know for pans sake. she'll be so busy she might not see us as much any more".

Trunks thought about this then nodded

"shore it'll be ok"

"Grate can I bring a friend he's so into pan right now", morron lied

Trunks was kinda effected by this. "Um shore, I guess".

Morron knew the look on his face he liked pan.

" I think pan likes him too so you know im gona try hook 'em up"

Trunks nodded then went away. morron called up her best male friend who pan knew for fact that she could do nothing against him she didn't know why she didn't like him she hated him one time he went a bit to far and pan was forever afraid of him but some times he was a different person but that just made pan even more afraid of him.

pan was walking down the street arm in arm with her friend bra when out of the shadows she recognized it instantly. She froze a little to suddenly

"glad to see you remember me panny",said a shrill voice

That did it the harsh voice of him pan bit down onto her bottom lip it bleed slightly

And she was afraid.

**a/n yo I cant be asked to do the whole stay away from trunks ting made by morron so I'll just tell you of what happens when they come back from there little weekend **

pan swallowed hard as Kevin's words echoed in her ears. "stay away from trunks he's morons. Understand". They hurt so much

it had been about a week and pan was all most settled over the past few days she had pushed trunks further and further away from her. Not wanting him to see her she closed her self off to her friends but always to trunks in the event she had started training again taking all her anger out in her sessions until one day it stopped the feelings she had was a mere friendship a friend ship that was a mere memory


	7. Chapter 7 5 months

5 months later

The day was hot as pan woke from her day dream of guilt why she had allowed Kevin to get to her like that why and then the answer came flooding back also with a rush of endless emotion and pain. She held a breath as she whispered the words so only the wild wind could hear. "Its because, he raped me"

She kept telling her self to go over to him and knock him straight in to hell but she couldn't only one person could do that and she didn't know who that person was.

She lay like a cat out on her wide bed in her room. The room was a shade of gentle lavender with a beautiful design of flowers going across the border her drapes fluttering as the warm air came and declared it morning. Pan got out her bed and cleaned her room then went down the hall to the bathroom. Pans home was big with a large sitting room which was white and gold a wide flat screen and white leather couches. The kitchen was elegant a sea blue greeny colour with silver. a wide work space basically it was a chief's best present. Up stairs was her room which was fit for a goddess. Her black and silver study room which was a him/her thing then the last two room which wer across from each other the thought brought tears to pans eyes

An pink room with dark pink stars around the border and ceiling pan's little girl was to sleep there among all her belongings the room was built for a princess it even had a large carriage bed pan faced the other door a dark blue room with an king sized bed and telly and secret places to hide things all for her prince. The last room which was an extension was the den where she and her love would always be forever alone she locked all 3 rooms thinking they would never ever be occupied. The thought it self hurt her so much.

Pan went into the bathroom and let her cloths fall of her aching form

She stepped into the shower cubical which could contain 4 people she let the warm water caress her body taking a way her salty tears. Her mind wondered to the very beginning when she ever met Kevin then fresh tears came flooding pan pulled her self together she thought to her self she cant let one man own her for life not unless it was her husband and Kevin not in hell not in limbo (yes ladybug hope you don't mind sowi if u do) and not in heaven. Pan got out and dried her self with the towel

She put on her underwear and creamed her skin she put on a long sleeved white work shirt then put on her long trousers with out her shoes which wer extremely high her trousers would rub against the floor. Around her waist was a wide white leather belt the big buckle silver she put in her silver hoops then put on her tight black vest which she wore over her shirt she tied her hair into a downwards pony tail. She put on her open black stiletto high heels she went down stairs and had a light breakfast. She picked up her keys and her brief case then walked out her door and on to CC .

Why she had accepted the job as trunks's assistant she would never know.

Pan got in and was at her desk 20 minuets late.

"Why are you so late miss son"? The voice was hash trunks was deeply broken at all of pan's actions so in return he let all of marron's word poison him he thought she didn't want him, he thought she would never love him well he thought wrong

"Um...Sorry mr briefs. It won't happen again", she said while lowering her head

"It better not miss son", he said coldly

She kept her eyes low. "Yes sir".

After about five trunks stopped her from taking her lunch brake said he needed her to finish those papers she didn't mind. She sat at her laptop and began processing the data in to the system and then on to paper she had just finished his whole presentation on the company in less than an hour of cores bulma came in a checked on her. Bulma knew when pan wasn't present for lunch trunks was making her work extra. She brought pan a long bar of sanity

"Here pan". Bulma gave her a 6 bar chocolate bar

"Bulma you're a saint", she said while opening the packet of sweet, brown, creamy chocolate. As she slipped a single bar into her mouth she let it melt in return it melted her. She had finished the treat while the window was open trunks had a sharp sense nower days. She started to pack away then the door was open to a trunk whose arms wer wrapped around marron's waist she was giggling as she felt trunks arms hold her tighter. She shot pan a glair that said ha-look-he's-all-mine-now-get-out. Pan lowered her head and coughed slightly trunks lifted his head.

"What", he said annoyed that she had stopped them

"IV finished the meeting is in 3 hours your mother said to make sure that your there on time. However I also have a meeting and I need to be there in the next 15.so will you make sure your on time."

"Yeah what ever just leave", he stated then swatted her away with the flick of his wrist.

Pan went back to the locker room then went into the bath room where she put on her business jacket then put on her silver diamond cufflinks.

She took all her data and went down the steps down to the conference room number 4

For the next five hours pan was explaining, debating even compromising all on the behalf of the massive company to which she was an ambassador to.

The day ended for pan with fate smiling at her bulma's representative was very impressed and took note back to bulma. At the end of the day bulma surprised her with a ticket to trunks's birthday ball this Saturday and 5000 dollars to by a new costume. Pan didn't know what to say but she thought maybe she and her real friend could go shopping. She phoned up bra and she had to hold her ear from the receiver

From the squeal was so strong pan was sure it would split her ear. It was Friday evening about 9:30 the shops would still be open. Pan agreed to pick up bra when she got off work. Pan was out side in the car park her car was being brought there

"Hello are you miss pan son", said a man

"Yes that's right", she said politely

"Sign here please it's for your car"

"Thanks", pan said as she signed her name

She walked over to her silver convertible and got in then went to

Bra's home when she got in she said hello to the family and was surprised to see Marron there talking with bra.

"Hey pan sorry I forgot I told Marron I'd help", she hugged pan and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry im going to make her buy the most disgusting out fit I can find"

Pan drew away and smiled

"Alright then see you guys later then", pan said smirking

She got in to her car and drove away to the mall

She put on the radio a new tune was playing : ( yall ready for more mc honey )

_Yo hey mc honey up in her_

_IV hear you the guy that try stepping _

_Up to ma girls don't try to apologize _

_I don't give a dame boy noooooo_

_I also hear you think you do block_

_But im the lights that keep the streets on _

_Don't get man boy don't even try _

_I don't know who you think you are_

_Don't even try to get vex cux I'll be all around you like the friking _

_Po po don't try need to be getting sorted _

_Now this boy fink he getting sum off ma girl and other girl too don't_

_Make me come for you gangsta that's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Whoooooa _

_Wanna get upgraded don't get vex don't even get stink you was da one that started _

_This little thing boy don't even try cux I will declare you no longer a male I will don't care noooooooooo_

_You're her baby farther if you go no don't come back nooooooooooooooooooo _

_I don't know who you think you are_

_Don't even try to get vex cux I'll be all around you like the friking _

_Po po don't try need to be getting sorted _

_Well im out mc honey yh _

A/n po-po means police

Well what happens now well pan ..Na that would bee telling don't you just hate me **o.o **


	8. Chapter 8 birthday ball

Saturday night

Pan was running round like a headless chicken she wasn't ready and the limo which her farther had haired for her as a treat for doing her job was waiting out side. Panoiled her hair so it was curly and long. she put on her dimond riff necklace which she bought her matching bracelet and rings and shoes yes diamonds on her shoes she put all that on all except her dress it was beautiful a dream come true pan slipped it on it was strapless so it hung on her it was pure white with decoration of silver she put on her mask it only covered her eyes and a bit of her nose finally she put on her robe which was black. She made her way out side and stepped into the white limo.

At the party:

All eyes stared at the guest in the hallway wearing the big dark robe

"Presenting Miss Pan Son", said the man.

Upon hearing the name trunks turned around from Marron who was wearing a Charley's angel's costume in pink he turned to pan just in time to see the man help her out of her robe. That dress it was beautiful she was beautiful thought trunks

Bra smirked at Marron upon seeing the glare of pure hate coming from Marron to pan

"Hey every one it's the farther daughter dance", said the DJ .The lights dimmed a little and Bra made her way over to her farther and gohan made her way over to pan his little princess. Trunks watched as pan took her father's hand and aloud him to lead her. A slow dance came on and pan and her farther vegeta and bra and many more fathers and daughters joined each other on the dance floor with their princesses

When it had finished the mothers and farther and lovers dance came on Marron smirked as she saw it was not her alone any more it was pan.

It was coming to the end of the night pan had given trunks her gift two tickets to anywhere of his choice and they didn't have an expiry date.

He only smiled as soon as she finished saying happy birthday Marron made her self known to every one.

"Hey trunks we should tell them now don't you think" he smiled at her then placed a small kiss on her lips. "Yeah I think we should", he said while smiling

"Ladies and gentle men I have an announcement to make", trunks said when they wer all seated at the long table wine and fine food laid before them

"Um... First I just want to say thank you for all that came and made this evening. A night to gladly remember and I also thank my mother my farther ,sister and friends for making this evening one to remember further more we have something to tell you", Marron stood up to trunks's side and held his hand trunks looked into pan's eyes as he said his next words. "Marron and I. wer getting married" pan was on the brink of tears however she knew she couldn't get up or wipe them away pan felt an ach so strong what was it was she in love with trunks.

Vegeta looked at his mate and started a mental conversation with her

V: I knew this would happen why you wouldn't listen to me

B: what do you mean knew what would happen

V: knew some one who really cares would get hurt I said keep 18# brat away from my son. Now the one who shared a bond with him is shattered

B: who's bonded with trunks?

V: isn't it obvious bulma trunks had bonded with pan look at her she's braking down

B; pan loves trunks oh no what are we going to do

V; I don't know but we can't allow trunks to through away his life on that gold digger

What's going to happen now pan thought to herself the party ended and pan was the first to leave trunks saw her leave in a rush he saw her leave he saw her run towards her ride she looked back and he swore he saw her cry her long hair swishing as she moved now she knew as she sat in the back of the limo she had lost him she had lost

Her guardian

Pan cried a river of tears not knowing if they would ever stop. Why why couldn't she see it all before the hatred Marron had for her what had she ever done why did she have to steal the very meaning of her life her mind travelled to the last few memories she had of the last time she was ever happy with trunks although she never told any one when she turned 13 trunks was actually her first kiss

Flash back

"Hey trunks my party doesn't start yet", she said her voice sweet and innocent

"Yeah I know but I just wanna give you one last gift", he said a little hurt in his voice. He still remembered his lost ring.

"What is it", she said excitedly

Sweat out of nervousness hung of the back of his head a small blush could be seen over his cheeks creeping onto his nose

"um …well close your eyes and I'll give it to you"

Pan could recall how long she waited the suspense she thought he was going to give her something which she could hold but what she got was so much better

Pan felt warm, soft lips on hers the kiss of course was innocent they wer only young what did they know about tongue fights when it ended pan and trunks wer both crimson red as they walked down the stairs they ignored peoples gaze on them.

End of flash back

So what could pan do now how could she tell him now he was taken practically married Pan needed a miracle no what she needed was HER guardian

A/n sowi its short I don't think you wer expecting that well now things get a little more emotional and I will be writing longer chaps so if it seems like im not updating it's a lie I am


	9. Chapter 9 Vegeta’s Disaprouval

Kai: why are you spending so much tym with him?

Rock hard: what babe what's wrong

Trunks: he's just upset that your paying attention to me and not him

Chase: stop whining she put me in a box she forgot about me

Saskue: she says she loves me she hasn't done one fic about me still

Rock hard: but but school-

Chase; what ever

Kai; what ever

Saskue: what ever

Rock hard oh come on guys

Trunks (places hand on my shoulder) don't worry now I have you all to myself

Rock hard: do you want me to break that

Trunks (sweat drops) ah….. yo rock hard angel don't own us she just enjoys playing with us

Saskue: she never plays with me.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pan sat on the swing in her parents garden she had been given the day off and was thinking about him how she pushed him away because of one stupid girl.

"pan darling vegeta is on the phone."

Pan wondered what he could possibly want with her.

She walked into the kitchen and took the phone from her mother who was fixing dinner.

"Hello"

"Listen up brat I want you to be there on the day my brat gets tied to that girl"

Pan sighed. "Vegeta do you know what you're asking of me"

"As a matter of fact brat I do"

The next thing pan heard was the phones go dead

She let out a shaky sigh then ran to her room dropping the phone the clanging as it met the floor rang in her ears. Of course her mother knew something was wrong with her child.

Meanwhile

"Trunks you're still young you only just turned 21 a few weeks ago and on that night you say your getting married are you insane"

"Mom I love Marron I want us…We want us to be"

"how do you know she's marrying you because of love. what if she's marrying you for the size of your wallet"

Trunks was shocked at his mothers out burst did she really think that about his future wife.

Bra had been quite for all most a month now she had shut every one out after the event upon hearing they wer to marry. Bra knew trunks were to marry but not to her that wrench of a blond Barbie doll. Bra knew her farther didn't like this any more than she did but what could she do. To much pressure on her on one hand she could save her brother from the bbb. Bra smiled the bbb was what she called Marron

B_lond _

B_arbie_

B_imbo _

But on the other hand

_Flash back _

"Hey bra um I kinda wanna ask you something"

"Um...Sure what is it trunks

"You think im doing the right thing"?

Now there was a question she could chose to answer

But she decided to lie to her own brother…but for his own happiness such a burden

"Thanks I really love her" trunks said as he turned to leave

"dear brother if I could only tell you who truly loves you" she said her voice a whisper .

_End of flash back _

it was a rainy day with thunder and lightning pan was at the briefs residence she was in her crimson and black training gi waiting for either vegeta or trunks hopefully it wouldn't be him. The door opened to two men looking very shocked for the gi which pan was wearing wasn't like any they have seen for this gi was very …different the very baggy dark crimson and black pants took away the shape of her strong legs her black training pumps had a luminous red to them her top was like a monk only one sleeve it covered her chest completely but stopped above her stomach which was in shape strong with very very faint muscles but she was glad of that. around her waist was a black silk sash which was long and blew in the wind upon both hands wer black fingerless gloves she had dyed blood red crimson in the front of her coal hair her endless black eyes weary and firm for a moment she let them stair she sighed then took out a black bobble then tied her hair back.

"well" she said already irritated

The two males stopped gawking at her trunks watched her with a murderous glair

"hey pan lets spar" trunks said with venom though he tried to cover it up best he could but pan caught it instantly she winced at his proposal so her reply was just a simple jester a nod

They both took their stances.

Trunks's p.o.v

What is with her she pushes me out im sick of it im so angry and I don't even know why she's gonna pay for making me feel like this I swear it.

After a short while I charged at her with full speed I tried a simple punch knowing full well she'd block it she did then we started lashing out on each other it was a fast dance a very fast one I was surprised she was blocking all my attacks but what scared me though I never showed it it was her eyes they wer so cold and empty her movements so swift I wandered if she was really one of us I mean the whole monkey tail thing she almost had a grin on her face I back handed her she was knocked across the room she got up the looked at me with the most evil grin she moved her neck so it made a loud cracking noise I summoned the most powerful ki blast I could muster after a while we started blocking and attacking again I kneed her in her stomach and a substance came from her mouth it was deep crimson the purest I've ever seen I kicked her hard she had laid a lot out on me also I think 4 cracked ribs at least then she did some thing iv never seen she turned supper but her hair stayed the same with small dabs of red her eyes bright crimson red her pupil black her aura was black sparks of red came off her then there it was that thing it was way long and was silky black it was a tail but what kind before I blanked out she said these words. "ten fold" after that I was out and in darkness but for only a short while I heard some one call my name as I came to I saw pan leaning over me also my farther. I rose slowly.

End p.o.v

"Pan what the hell was that" his tone sharp and angry

"Do not speak to our female race like that brat"

"What" pan breathed?

"Pan I don't know how but your not a syain (sowi I still don't member how fi spell it)

"Hu... But my dad and grand-"

"You are the last of our rare female race pan you're a kataro, a cat like species" said vegeta like he was an expert which he was

"I do not understand" pan said

"In time helix you will" he said

"Helix"?

"Its your kataro worrier name the red means fire and death that's why you wear the mixture of crimson the black means as the shadows together it forms the name helix…trunks your name is horizon I'll leave you"

Well this was a day pan shifted slightly

"Sorry"

"for what pan"

I heard and know you have four cracked ribs im sorry"

" I asked for it it wasn't your fault"

The two looked away then left

Mean while

Vegeta was totally against this know that he knew pan was more than beyond worthy for his son

He realized he would have to wait it out he punched the wall out of anger

It made a very big hole "18#'s brat is going to kill my son and he's too stubborn to see it".

**A/N **

**This has sparked an idea for a sequel hope you all liked sorry for the very long wait **

**0 pleas don't kill me **

Kai : can u up date on the academy too please

Rockhard : that I will do (kiss kai's cheek )

His face is like -


	10. Chapter 10 family dinner

Family dinner

a/n yo hey thank you im back and bigger than ever im really glad you liked pan's…shall we say appearance thank you now on wiv da fic

it was a hot Sunday evening pan was in her room thinking over what had happened the other day. "helix" she breathed the briefs had an announcement to make so she was due to join them for dinner it had been at least 7 months now and things wer settled but any way pan came out of the shower dripping wet then went to put some cloths on she put a pair of black trousers and white shirt she put her black vest on and her single silver hoops she put on white ballet shoes then added a little blush to her cheeks and clear lip gloss. She went down stairs where a small cup of coffee was waiting for her she drank it only to be found by her mother. "Pan Darling are you sure you're alright"?

Pan nodded as if silenced by the harsh reality she got in the car with her mother and farther they headed for the briefs. Once there pan was the last out as she entered the house no house was and never be the word. Pan looked around and could not find bra for a moment her eyes landed on trunks and for what seemed like eternity they just stared until Marron came and ask to speak with pan Marron took up a drink with red liquid then motioned for pan to follow. Marron led pan into the garden in the back where they wer all alone

"So pan how dose it feel" she said a smirk played across her lips

"Hu, what are you talking about Marron"?

"Oh pan you're so pathetic, its right there you're hurting over the fact that he chose me and not you. Now your little world of happiness is shattered…and that's exactly what I wanted"

"Marron what's wrong with you what have I ever done-"

"You had what I never had so I chose to steal the most important thing", she flashed her white gold ring at pan

"Last time I cheeked trunks was not a thing, he's a person with feelings. Or have you taken those away from him also"?

"Just keep away or I will really have Kevin on to you"

Pan looked shocked she hadn't told any one about that

"oh didn't you know Kevin's my ex I was the one that got him to rape you" she said with laughter

Pan was so shocked she looked at the blades of grass then looked back at Marron her eyes crimson no pupil her hair rose slightly making her look like a powerful witch of some sort pan started slowly to Marron. the blond backed off slightly trunks came out side along side goten. Marron didn't hesitate to put on an act with trunks. trunks held her as she said in a high voice "trunks she's gonna kill me" at that pan charred at Marron only to be blocked by trunks she punched him he was knocked away from Marron pan started at Marron again she extended her left arm and spread her hand open Marron could see a small spark of red energy forming in pan's open palm then a voice caught pan it was vegeta "helix don't" she was looking at him she didn't see trunks attack he side kicked her in her stomach she stumbled back from the impact

By now every one was out side trunks Marron wer with every one ells pan rose her head in such away it scared every one her eyes wer still crimson but as she rose her head fully two crimson trials from her moth the crowd held their breath as in a blaze of red light pan transformed in to a big black panther the eyes sill red on her hind legs and front her paws wer surrounded in a blaze of red fire around her neck a pure ruby collar she roared then no one moved all except one vegeta he came up to the beast which was pan.

"Shh helix it's ok I don't know why your angry but please rise above it" he said softly

Pan roared again only to change shape and from again this one was calmer she was wearing lilac same colour as trunks's hair the long strapless dress looked beautiful trunks's mind flashed to his party what she was wearing then her hair was still afloat her eyes pure white no pupil she slowly walked to vegeta when she was close enough

Her energy dropped vegeta caught her and lifted her up bridal style then turned to the crowed.

"the pan we know has gone the pan we knew we thought she was a syain she was never a syain she was a kataro and as you saw kataro's are not to be messed with" he said the last part mainly for Marron as a warning he took her inside wear she rested in the guest room until gohan took her home the events that day wer strange very much but unknown to all bra was sitting on her window ceil where she heard every single word so now the burden was upon her even more what was she to do how could she tell the truth was swelling so hard.

Next day

Pan woke with a hard headache she looked around she remembered what happened she remembered what she had become she thought of the conversation she had with Marron she didn't eat for three days and would speak to no one her parents refused to let her stay at her own home in this state. She got a phone call from Marron in the evening but as soon as she realized who picked up the phone Marron hung up

"HN, so she should"

Pan made her way down stairs then went into the living room only to here voices

She made her presence known the guest who was #18 and krillen turned to pan and smiled oblivious to what there daughter had done to pan. They smiled at pan and some how pan found herself smiling back. They left and pan went into the kitchen and pored a glass of apple juice (a/n I just wanted to be different u know the whole orange juice thing yh um bck to da fic)

Viedel handed the envelope to pan who took it and cleared her throat and read out load

Dear sons

We would greatly appreciate it if you would

Come and witness the wedlock of trunks and Marron briefs

On the 14 of February at 2:20 thank you and see you there

Trunks and Marron briefs

Pan's eyes started to water with fresh tears the dead line was only in 2weeks funny how they picked valentines day that way that little slut of a girl couldn't wear white as a sign of purity…but then again neither could pan it was never ment for that to happen but it did pan was declared not a virgin at the young age of 16 and all because of one girls jealousy. Pan walked up the stairs then had a shower put on her full crimson gi then took to the skies where she flew high above the clods it was heavens light heavens light.

"It must ...Beeeee havens light-"she sung the words

She looked at her self and found the Black Panther tail wrap around her waist

The sun had begun to set and warm colours of bright orange reds and light purples graced the sky. "Pan"

It was so sweet just to hear his voice again she hung her head again then looked over to where he hovered.

"Hello trunks" she said quietly a small smile on her lips

"Pan what's wrong why do you push me out bra's acting strange too"

The concern was in his voice and could not be missed she looked at him in her eyes he saw pain and loneliness

She began to fly down with trunks following her

When his feet met the ground he could not find her he couldn't sense her either

He sighed and begun to walk away but stopped when he heard a voice.

"You ever had some thing you truly loved taken away from you" pan said

"Cant say I have" said trunks it was a clear lie truth was he had and he was talking to it right now he missed her

"hey are you um….gonna come to my wedding" it pained him to say those words and it pained pan to hear them she nodded then took to the skies with trunks watching her.

a/n ok telling you from now there will be another song in this fic and not so um what's the word naughty lol any ways tune in for chapter 11 dairy peace love


	11. Chapter 11 dairy of two

Pan's dairy

Dear diary how to begin oh I know I can start on how I found you well I was searching in my closet for another outfit that I could wear I had to go back to work tomorrow I had to be trunks's rep while he was out buying flowers and dancing in the rain but any way so I see this pink box which says "you ever touch I will blast your head off im capable of doing so"

So I took it down remerging through all that I can see bubble gum a pearl necklace from grandpa herkule I never wore it ever a flame necklace from grandpa goku now that I wore proudly he didn't mind that I wasn't all girly girly like bra any way my lilac mp3 player im still listening to it even now but on to business trunks is going to marry in three days and there's nothing I can do Marron actually paid Kevin to rape me I cant believe her after I defended her from bra found out im a rare kind of female species and not a sayain so many emotions are running through my head right now tomorrow I have to perform a song and I have no idea all I know including trunks will be there it's a final performance for my collage of acting group but I still don't know what I should sing or how I should appear im really scared and nervous

Trunks's dairy

Im beginning to get sick of this Marron is treating me like all she really wants is my wallet I wonder if I should cancel this wedding I don't feel loved like I used to and that's a bad thing I haven't seen much of my friends lately goten, bra or pan come to think of it I wonder if she's avoiding me for a reason what ever it is I really miss her I just wanna talk to her like I used to is that really so much to ask for but then again with all the rushing about which Marron's got me doing there's just no end

Pans dairy

hey I know what im going to sing it was an old song it portrays my pain perfectly wow a song I can relate to im so glade now to work on my image oh man I have to call the daughter of beauty BRA ahhhhhhhhh

Sowi its short but it's a little detour wondering what the song might be you won't have to wait long o.o plz R&R

Chase Saskue taps foot on ground

Rock hard : ok look I made a promise I intend to keep it OKAY NOW GET LOST

Chase: I think we annoyed her enough

Saskue agreed

Rock hard: you've taught them well kai

Kai taught them what

Rock hard: how to annoy my head

kai: i try (laughs evily )

roch hard : dont do that you know it puts me on heat

kai:(whispers Seductivly) i know thats why i do it

rock hard: ** O.O**


	12. Chapter 12 performance

A/n ok yall I know ive been bad so im gona try and make it up to you Kk here we go

February 11th

Pan woke gently from her nap that she decided she wouldn't be late or tired when she performed. Pan opened her eyes to see her living room her white couch which she was laying on was a lot more comfortable than her bed which just felt way too big her mind travelled to the night ahead and if it would even make a difference to him how could she tell him what was going to happen if she didn't all she knew was that she needed to get her message out Marron's words hung in her head and only made her more and more angry with her self for allowing she was just so confused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was the night of the performance and pan was now pulling on her tight dark blue jeans and her high heeled boots a white tight tee shirt her wrists had big silver and white bangles her hair was long she had put extensions in her hair so she didn't have her fringe it was all black bra came and did her make up all by her dead line of 9:30 her appearance was sorted she followed her friend down the steps they wer on the street.

"hey pan …can I ask you something"

"sure what is it", pan said all ears open bra had been really strange lately

"Uhm…do…I mean…never mind pan its ok"

Pan just nodded was it really ok or was bra trying to cover something up

They wer now at the place which the collage had booked

Pan was on first she signed in the red drapes wer closed but she felt every ones ki

But the most important one was sitting in the centre she breathed in deeply as her name was announced then the intro of her song came on she walked out on to stage

Ooh...Ooh  
Hey...ey...ey...ey  
N,n,n,n,no,no,no

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I've been needin you (Said I'm needin you)  
Wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
Who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)  
I wanna cry sometimes

Pan started putting in small emotion into her face

I miss you

Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from highschool  
You up and left me  
We were close friends also lovers  
Did everything for one another  
Now you're gone  
And I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back to me(to me)  
Can you hear me (callin)  
Hear me callin (for you) for you  
cuz it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I've been needin you Ooh...Ooh  
Wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
Who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

she sat on the stage her legs hanging off the edge

Now I'm sittin here  
Thinkin bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin if you still care  
And I don't want to let you know  
that it's killin me

she pointed at trunks

I know you got another life  
And gotta concentrate baby

Come back to me(to me)  
Can you hear me (callin)  
Hear me callin (for you) for you  
cuz it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I've been needin you Ooh...Ooh  
Wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
Who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I've been needin you Ooh...Ooh  
Wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
Who's been with you

she put her hand on her chest as she sang

Is your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  
shhe put all emotion into her words and trunks felt at the start she was only singing for him

Which she was

76767i  
I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I(I miss you)I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I  
I can't breathe no more  
Since you went away  
I don't really feel like talkin  
Don't want to hear you don't love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do a thing wihtout you

she pointed at the crowd

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I've been needin you (Said I'm needin you)Ooh...Ooh  
Wantin you  
Wonderin if you're the same and  
Who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine (Is your heart still mine)  
I wanna cry sometimes (Yeah)  
I miss you

The applose went off but through out it all pan was watching only one face and that face belonged to trunks so what would happen now in the back was bra wo felt every thing she knew she had to tell trunks the truth.

a/n hey I know this is only short im sorry


	13. Chapter 13 we shouldnt have

Truth, Emotion, understanding

After the performance the other day pan found her self for ever busy with arrangements made by her boss trunks pan sat in her office chair humming her tune to herself but today trunks did something which could change the whole of the situation he announced the wedding would be on the 17 giving pan three extra days to tell him how she was . She didn't she couldn't tell him no what happened was she hadn't the courage to tell him he was the one she loved the one she wanted to spend her life with

Pan let a soft moan escape her lips then arched her back she closed her eyes and moaned softly again.

"you sound cute when you moan pan"

Her eyes snapped open. "Mr briefs im so sorry I dozed off it wont happen again"

He smiled at her he could sense something was wrong with her maybe it was because she found out she was a kataro trunks sighed "pan will you join me for lunch this afternoon"

Pan couldn't believe what was going through her mind.

"Um yeah that would be ..nice sure so I'll see you in ten" she said hopefully

He just nodded. He excited and pan felt her heart race in her chest

So the time for the lunch hour came and pan followed trunks down to his favourite

Restaurant after they found a place to sit they ordered pan had a light lunch despite the whole kataro thing she still ate like a sayin(sowi) she sat with her eyes diverted from him and until he spoke.

"Pan you've been acting kinda strange lately. And so has my sister what's wrong" 

Pan couldn't face his question. "Trunks im gona tell you a story and I want you to promise me you won't stop me because if you do…I won't be able start again"

He nodded "alright pan lets here it"

"When I –I mean I knew this girl who loved this guy as far back as she could remember all she ever wanted to do was to be his but she was too afraid to tell him her feelings. She thought some one was her friend but really the girl wanted to steal this girls love away she was just so confused with emotion. This girl that I knew told me a deep secret she was raped when she was 16 later when she turned 18 she found out her rapist was her so called friends ex and that she paid him to hurt her like that.

My friend is now in a situation cause that so called friend is marrying the guy she loved and knew since mere child hood her so called friend admitted to only marrying the guy because of the size of his wallet"

That statement where had he heard it before his mother had said some thing like that on second thought it was exactly what she said

Pan inhaled "he just doesn't realize how much I love him"

Pan didn't recognize her little mistake but some one ells did he had lilac hair and was sitting across from her "she hurt her so bad and its just bothering me"

"Pan do you mind if I come over tonight iv never actually got to see your house"

What was relevant in that? But so she nodded not wanting to talk much any more instead she focused her attention on her desert which was her ice-cream. The happy moment in time came to an end and pan was back in her office now packing away she was going to miss this place indeed but her contract had expired and her part time now over she would be going to university to learn the trade marks of the business world and hopefully start her own business. She cleared her desk and made it suitable for the next sectary of Mr Briefs. She put her things in her brief case and was on her was to the door she reached out for the door knob but someone ells opened it before her she stepped back not wanting to get his by the door that would be opening. It was trunks. "Hey come on I'll give you a lift". Pan wasn't quite sure of what was going on but she nodded and followed him out of the big doors then stopped then turned and gazed at the big red letters CC it was cold and once more it was 7 in the afternoon.

"You gonna miss this place", he said shaking her from her thoughts. "hu, yeah now you wont have me to boss around" she said giggling slightly

"I don't boss you around", trunks said like a little kid

Pan got in trunks's car and secured her seatbelt she looked out her window now wanting to look at him the silence was just too thick and if trunks didn't say any thing they would both drown in it. "So… pan, how's uni looking for ya".

"Okay I guess I just…have a lot on my mind"

"Really, well wer here now so you could tell me about it"

With that said pan looked out her window and saw her Spanish styled house

She undid her seat belt then got out the car trunks joined her on her front steps she fumbled with her keys after getting the right key she opened her front door then switched on the light trunks's eyes met a long corridor which was elegant and beautiful she showed him around when they came to pan's future children doors pan hesitated but opened them for trunks to see. He peered in and looked at pan's son's room. Then at her daughter's room it was pink trunks looked around then came out. "you planning on having kids"? she locked the door. "some day yeah" she put the keys back into her bag then went into her bed room with trunks close behind her.

"this is your room"? he asked with a raised brow

"yeah it is"

"like the colour lilac do ya"?

"yeah its…um…its calming" she said with hesitation

"hey um you want some coffee" pan said hopefully

"um yeah that would be fine"

Pan and trunks went down stairs once in the hallway she showed him into the den it was a cool place with calm scenery a big chocolate brown sofa and warm cream carpet the walls wer decorated with flowers of white and brown the lamps bright but put on a easy light. Trunks sat on the sofa and began to think. His thoughts wer interrupted by pan who came in with two cups of warm coffee. "here hope it works" pan said with a smile. "help? Help what"?

"help you get over the fact that I don't work for you any more"

Pan said. A fake smile plastered on her lips. She looked down into her mug

When she looked up he gaze met his gaze for a moment their gaze locked their faces coming closer and closer the gap soon closed and their lips found each others it lasted 7 seconds if any thing. They broke away looking at each other. "Im sorry I-I"

Before pan could get another word trunks's lips collided with hers the kiss was caring, passionate and it felt right even though it was proberly wrong but that didn't stop them from taking the opportunity. Pan's bottom lip was bit gently begging for access to her she allowed it and trunk's tongue shot in he was gentle his hands griped her then slowly pulled her so she was lying on top of him on the sofa they broke away for air then started again this time though cloths wer discarded and thrown onto the floor what was happening a rush of emotion ran threw pan she was picked up and taken by her hand back up stairs to her room where as they wer in trunks slammed the door shut and there they made love.

Rock hard I knowwwwwwwwwww that sucked im not good at lime scenes I swear I stink at em I wonder why im still trying well Review plz


	14. Chapter 14 i dont regret it

a/n I am soo sorry I got a flam for this story and because Iv never got one before because im still a newbie it felt like a punch in the gut honestly wow im really hurting but that's what will make me a better writer I have to take the good with the bad I guess suffering only makes you stronger im really sorry but my whole spelling thing and gramma and that are improving again I say what every human can only say im sorry.

On wiv da fic

Pan woke to be face trunks his eyes soft but they quickly changed what was wrong what was he thinking what was he feeling what had happened between them now was it going to be good or worse. Pan thought over what had happened was it good or was it bad wrong right all these thoughts wer rushing through her like never before. "What have I done", he whispered to her. "Pan felt cold dark and dirty

despite the pain that was hurting her she still rose she got out the bed and made her way to her bathroom where she bathed her aching body. When she came out trunks nervous used it after. Pan felt pain in her lower gut so she turned away from him not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes. "Pan. Look. Im sorry, but this…was a mistake i... Marrying…um..."

"Marron", pan said her eyes down cast

"Right"

Was this how he made her feel not even remembering the one he was going to marry

Trunks let himself out only to leave behind a confused and broken pan on the front steps. pan felt the anger the rage. What was she going to do oh she was gonna kill that little. Pan sighed before changing into her black gi she put on her black tank and black bandana. it

was a rainy morning thunder lightning and yet pan was perched on her roof over looking the people she admired children at that point for their life for a while was so simple no mixed emotion no mixed confusion just simple right and wrong no in a middle. what was happening to her suddenly her ki rose lightning now came from her as she screamed out her pain and suffering she let out her energy as

she took off and went beyond the horizon trunks was in his office when he felt her ki his thoughts wer to find Marron and keep her out of harms ways but as he started down the corridor he bumped into his sister. "Oomph, bra what's going on where's the fire". "In hell where it always is"

"Har har, yes bra I know that but why are you in such a rush?"

Bra dismissed her brother with a look of annoyance which he returned with his father's glare which she replayed with her mother's glare their glairing competition was interrupted by bulma

"You look like a married couple"

That broke bra she ran out of the room not wanting to be pestered by any ones questions.

Trunks was so dumb fold by his sisters out burst he soon forgot about his plan but he could no longer feel pan's ki he searched and

searched but to no avail he looked around and was met by pan's dark appearance she looked up to him tears falling from her eyes as they shed her only weakness she was so close to killing Marron but at the last minuet she regained who she was and said "don't mistake

my kindness for weakness" and here she was looking up at trunks now all she had to do was tell him what she had to say but the words wer so hard to form. "I-i-i…I don't regret what happened between us I never will..Im sorry if you don't feel the same way but that's

how I feel." Trunks looked at her he could tell she ment it trunks at the moment couldn't face her. The wedding was in two days this shouldn't be happening to him he turned his back to her.

"Please .pan just go"

"I don't regret it" with that said pan was out of this world literally she was in space on the cold depths she felt as though her skin was about to rip she charged up to her fullest which was a black and crimson haired kataro her eyes a black and red state there she stayed in the cold depths of space where she let her wounds bleed but the wound which was bleeding the most.

Was her heart

A/n

So what do you think like I said above im sorry that I "wasted" that readers "time"

yall know im dyslexic and even though im English its still quite hard a friend of min has offered to be my beta reader but I know that won't work so if any one wants to see me improve even more plz send me a message and I'll see if you can help me in the way which I need to be helped until then watch out for the next chapter peace


	15. Chapter 15 thats what friends are for

Use my shoulder

Pan returned to earth just as the sun was setting in the east she cased her eyes to her home she flew in the direction of CC she didn't care if she would feel akward around him she wasn't going for him she was going to the one person she hadn't seen in months. The main door was opened by bulma now pulled her in out of the cold.

"thank you bulma. May I speak with bra please"

"sure thing go right up"

Pan nodded her thanks then went up stairs along the way she bumped in to trunks for a moment their eyes locked but trunks just had to tear his eyes away from her the wedding rehearsal was tomorrow he was so close to getting married to Marron

He wondered if it wer a mistake. Trunks mumbled a small "hi" then went on his way.

Pan knocked on the door to bra's room when no reply was made but the sudden rush of ki pan went in and closed the door where she sat with her friend bra was torn should I tell or shouldn't I what am I to do.

"Hey bra, what was that song we used to sing? You know to make us feel better"

(this song belongs to jo jo but it fits so perfectly in what im trying to portray)

(Pan)

Hey what's your story  
Hate to see ya lookin worried  
You know you can tell me  
Cause I am understanding  
Would you mind sharing  
What's bothering or happening  
Turn that frown upside down  
What's with all this madness

(bra)

Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Cause I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Then I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Yeah, well

(pan and bra)

If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for

(bra)

I know it's a struggle  
You gotta flex your muscle  
Don't be scared to hustle  
There's no reason to wrestle  
Take your time  
Clear your mind  
You know I am here for you  
Don't be scared  
Pour out your heart  
I'll be there wherever you want

(pan)

Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Is it somethin (somethin), somethin I should know? (Somethin I should know)  
Cause I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Then I feel like (feel like) you should have some hope  
Yeah, well

(pan and bra)

If things don't go your way (Your way, your way, your way)  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for

(pan)

You can tell me (Tell me, tell me)  
I'll help you when you help me  
Oh baby I'll listen to you  
Everything you're goin through  
I swear I will  
I swear I will  
You can tell me (Tell me baby)  
And you know you can trust me  
Baby I'll listen to you  
And everything you're goin through  
You know I will  
You know I will

(pan and bra)

If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to lean on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my pillow to lay on  
If things don't go your way  
Use my shoulder to cry on  
That's what friends are for

Pan and her friend laughed lightly so each other that night secrets wer told but with grate difficulty from the both of them pan had left around 12 to her grate fathers dis may she was staying with her parents so she wouldn't miss the actuall wedding which was in two days

a/n this is slowly comeing to an end fokes my first compleated fic


	16. Chapter 16 sun on my skin

a/n hey ya yall liking this so far good good well then yall know I don't own any thing except the part about miss pan not being a sayain well on with this.

It was a hot day and pan found she just couldn't bare to be locked in the house "what's done is done". She said to her self. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a lilac tank top under her gear though was a black bikini she bra and to their disgust Marron. Truth be told she invited herself goten came now playing the part of very worried boyfriend to bra and some how Marron got trunks to come along. Pan put her sunglasses on top of her head then grabbed her bag then started down the stairs she had her lilac flip flops on she also had a ankle bracelet made of small sea shells on each ankle and one on her wrist as pan made her way down the steps her eyes squinted shut as she met the sun. now fully out side she relaxed her hold on her eyes and was determined to face the world so may things pan was down but there was no way in hell was she out.

She made her way to goten's car whom he and bra occupied trunks and Marron was in their car pan flung her things in then put her flip flops in to after taking off her shirt and sunglasses she smiled at the couple in the other car then turned her attention back to bra and goten. "Hey I'll meet you there ok, im gonna surf the winds before I surf the tied".

"Yeah sure see you there".

With that pan did six cart wheels two front flicks and was now in the air.

"Show off", muttered goten

Bra smirked. They pulled out and wer beginning to go towards the beach

She found her most trusted friend nimbus in the clouds as she raced to the beach twirling in the winds she got there and was just in time they had found a place and Marron and bra wer sun bathing pan occupied a space next to bra as she closed her eyes she let the warmth of the burning sun touch her body pan smiled then Marron started going off.

"hey pan, have you got that thing of yours under control now"?

Pan grunted then slid off her shorts trunks and goten wer watching her intensely

Once completely off her long black tail came in to view as she stood up and it wrapped itself around her slim waist she stretched out wards and the wind suddenly started to play in her long ebony hair as it swam in her hair trunks couldn't take his eyes off her what had she done to him how had she bewitched him as she looked out wards as though looking into another life.

She shifted her gaze so so what was the word android like. Like she was merely mimicking the ways of a human. "hey pan are you gonna come to the really big dinner party before trunks's big day" , Marron said sweetly.

"If he wants me to", pan said lifting into the air and stared into heavens light she smiled "I have to move on, or I'll never be able to live again" she told the wind

The day was just peaceful even with the constant stairs of that tail which pan explained had a little mind of its very own "hey pan, will you come to the party, I want you to", trunks told her she shifted so she could face him warn blue eyes met

Empty and emotional coal orbs.

"Yeah, sure just remember what I told you"

Trunks slightly froze at her words but remained calm

"What's she talking about trunks" ,Marron asked

"Nothing, don't worry" , he told her calmly

The day ended with ease no fights they just had fun but not pan her mind was taken over by a black hole. Bra watched her friend that night bra didn't tell pan about the convocation she recorded or the fact that she knew of pans rapist. Pan didn't tell bra about the true Kevin .

The young went home when the day grew old. Pan once again took to the skies and straight home what will happen now the wedding was practically set and pan could do nothing


	17. Chapter 17 Bachelor party

A/N: hey I'm soooooooooo sorry that I took so long I'm sorry I've been doing creative writing for course work and I promise when I have the chance I'll get it up here but any way I have to please you so on with the fic oh again there will be a song in this fic completely not rude promise. The song is by Britney spears (the barbie doll) oh that's just my personal view on her   
--------------------------------------------------------

Pan stood in the hall way of her home waiting for her mother to come pick her up they were to travel together to the massive party to which Trunks was having his last moments as a single guy. It was yet another costume party. Pan's mother had made her wear a strapless long some what see through dress on her back slightly outwards wer her long angel wings which were soft and balanced out the out fit she wore the same mask. She wore high heeled open sandals. She looked in the mirror her usually straight hair was curly with a lot of volume to it so it would bounce when she moved. Pan's wrist was decorated with a bracelet on each one. Pan looked out the window and spotted her mother's car she went down the stairs and went through her door she embraced the cold air as it over took her body she smiled into the wind and descended from her front steps.

At the party again Trunks was amazed at Pan's appearance as she came in, but this time Marron saw the look and shot a bitter look at Pan, Pan caught it but left it and cast her eyes aside from her.

"Hey Pan, glad you could make it." Trunks said in friendly voice.

"Yeah, its ok I kinda wanted to be here anyway."

"Well would you like to dance?" he questioned hope in his voice that the raven haired woman would accept his offer.

"…Sure I guess." Uncertainty in Pan's voice.

Trunks smiled and led her to the center of the dance floor where it was oddly them alone Marron watched in pure hate. Trunks held her gently as they started to move. Pan's eyes were constantly on his and her ears were listening to the words which were being sung.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Pan listened to the words closely as she let Trunks guide her into the dance its self.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Pan's eyes drifted to trunks coller but didn't meet his eyes she was busy comparing the song to he very situation.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

Trunks stared at her images and memories of that night they had shared came flooding back to him he remembered how soft her skin was against his skin how she smelt of vanilla and coconut.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

Pan made her silent prayer that Trunks could forgive her but more importantly, she prayed she could for give herself she had admitted it Marron 1 pan 0, but is that really love?

_At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away_

_And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Pan really did have to pray his face would fade but she had to see it one last time. She looked up and coal orbs met blue orbs pan stared into them and found she was completely lost in them. Trunks suddenly sensed what she was thinking about.

"Pan don't make it worse than it already is, I'm getting married tomorrow at least be happy for me," Trunks stated in a pleading voice.

"…" her eyes became teary and she desperately wanted to get out of his hold. "…I can try", Pan said as she slowly got out of his warm embrace she didn't want to ever leave him but right now was when his gentle touch pained her very body. Trunks watched as her body moved away from him and disappeared behind a corner he sighed in frustration. Then let his eyes travel to his mother and father who were holding each other tenderly that's what Trunks wanted a love like that he looked over to Marron who looked like she was talking to someone she didn't bother to bat her eyelid at him as he made a small facial gesture to her.

Bra was looking for Pan, she found her on the big swing made for two so they could gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pan's eyes closed as she heard steps coming forward, Pan let the gentle wind breeze play in her hair and caress her body.

"Hey, Pan are you okay?" Bra questioned she hated this something inside was eating at her friend but what was it?

"Pan tell me what's wrong?" Bra repeated worried when she didn't get a reply back from her friend.

"When I was sixteen I was raped so badly I was so ashamed to tell anyone, I think I'm ashamed because I could have kicked the guy so far back, he'd probably end up in the medieval times. And like they say leave something undone it comes to bite you in the ass later."

"Why are you telling me this now Pan?"

"Because that's what's eating me."

"It was Kevin, your rapist."

As the words "Kevin" came to her ears Pan's head snapped to her friend. "How could you possibly know that?" Pan said in an angry whisper.

"I heard Marron's confession." Bra looked at her friend with tender eyes she saw the mixture of hate and sadness.

"Please don't tell anyone…" her voice pleading and sad as she trailed off not happy at the turn of events.

"I won't I promise," Bra cooed to her friend. The party ended for Pan she couldn't stand right, she couldn't tell right from wrong. In that moment Pan made her way to the front where for the second time Trunks saw her run, cry and leave.

Pan landed in the soft folds of her bed not bothering to remove her dress or make up tomorrow was going to be the big day, the big day where her meaning for life would be taken away.

A/N: I know its short but I've been real busy, I'll update soon I promise.

Oh I would like you to give a warm welcome to my new (well I've never had one but) beta reader yup rock hard has finally got a beta reader her name miss Hoshi


	18. Chapter 18 and so the day begins

* * *

A/n sorry its soooooooooooooooooooooooo late

Pan opened her eyes slowly as the new day came to her. She looked away from the source of bright light tossing her head to the side she was now facing a photo of her self and Trunks long ago at a fair which he took her to. Pan let the morning dawn on her a little while longer when she was finished basking like she was some kind of reptile, she looked over to where her dressing gown was then over to her wardrobe. her out fit for the day hung on it. She rose silently hating the day already she had a very hot shower it burnt her flesh but she didn't move from under the sprays of the hot water instead she turned the temperature up and the mass of sprays the machine sprayed out on to her lifeless skin.

After 35 minuets of self punishment Pan dried her skin carefully as though if she did it harshly then her skin would just pull off or something. She felt a tear unwillingly fall down her cheek and onto the golden brown wooden floor of her bathroom she smiled as some of the words from last night's dance came back to her.

Pan sat on her bed wearing her underwear and long black trousers she smiled a little as a new idea came to her as how to make the outfit look more feminine she put the shirt on then put on her diamond cufflinks and black vest she tied a small black scarf to her neck so she looked a little French. She combed her long ebony hair into a long backwards pony tail. Pan stayed in the same place for about 10 minuets if any thing

Then moved to wards the kitchen she made a light breakfast and ate in silence as she let it dawn on her that she was about to louse the one she just very well might have loved.

* * *

Marron's world

On the phone the girl was wrapping the phone cord around her finger.

"Yeah, Kevin you have to make sure pan doesn't try any thing"

"…."

"Yeah then after about 3 months I'll divorce him take half of every thing then we can be together again"

"…."

"I goda go now later bye"

"It feels good to be bad", she said to her self

* * *

Trunks was running round like the androids were back he couldn't control his…feeling it wasn't excitement wasn't lust wasn't hope or even love but he kept lying to himself about it and just tried to get the day over with.

Bra found him downstairs

Pacing little did she know but he was thinking about someone who just popped in his head after thinking about something completely different to what he was thinking about.

"Having second thoughts", bra asked hopefully

"…" he didn't really know how to answer that one so he did what he could only do lie

"No way"

They made their way towards the church to where they would be having the whole ordeal

Behind closed doors Marron and her bride's maids were all helping her finish the final touches Pan came in along side her family she slipped herself into the bride's room and glared at what she saw, Marron brushing her long blond hair, "you better not hurt him", she said to Marron who had her back towards him.

"oh Pan, when are you ever going to grow up and admit, you lost so just let it go"

"you don't love him" she said her voice pure emotion most of it was heavy sad tears were held at the back of her eyes.

"Pan no one marries for love any more, that is so out"

"how can you say that are you even interested in him at all"

"humph, so naïve" with that said Marron walked out the room and straight passed Pan leavening behind a shattered person


	19. Chapter 19 watching you leave prt 1

Chapter 19

Watching you leave part one

A/N i own nothing so quit pestoring me other than this plot and Marron's second name

Enjoy

Pan found her family sitting on the right side of the church behind the briefs opposite the (A/N don't know her second name so its made up) family of Harpies (yeah poor krillen for the last name) Bulma wore a plastic smile while Vagita gave a full scorn at the scene which would play out before him, Viedel glanced over to her daughter and sensed she was going to get hut call it mother's intuition or just plain knowing. Viedel sighed knowing some how her little Panny would never be the same ever again she knew something was wrong but couldn't place her finger on it.

She looked at her daughter with tender eyes; she looked over to her husband who also looked like he was deep in thought about the same situation.

All to soon Pan's ears picked up on the music which was the traditional "here comes the bride" Pan didn't want to face the facts, the moment trunks said those two words it would all be over for her. She watched him at the alter he smiled at her she smiled back knowing if she couldn't be the one to hold him together she would be the one later to help pick up the pieces.

Pan looked over to the side when she finally heard the front doors of the church being opened naturally every one turned to see the blond beauty. The hall was magnificent and elegant, white. Pan looked over the features of the blond, why did it have to hurt so much why did it have to ach this much couldn't it have just been simple to let go , was she really in love.

Trunks was looking at his bride but suddenly his gazed over to someone who had a sadden face on and stiff composure. His breath hitched and he felt the tension in the air as she turned her gaze towards him, it was empty and emotionless once more it …it could not be explained. It was a pained feeling but he quickly shoved it off all too soon for Pan's liking Marron was at the alter with the man she loved.

Pan took in the moments to think through the thoughts she was having, one Marron was getting away with the man she clearly loved, two Marron sure as hell didn't give a dam about Trunks but she could see from the look on his face that he did care about her, Pan pain full remembered his words that night of heated passion.

"It was, a mistake pan, it shouldn't have happened and… it won't happen again" these said words had crushed Pan so hard even after all the moans she had received from him in their dance of heated bodies pan closed her eyes in a painful expression unbeknownst to her Trunks was thinking the same thing and caught the look on her face, that night had been amazing with pan better than all those flirts he'd

He looked back to the face which was covered in a white lace vial.

Trunks looked, at his future or was she really his future, Trunks cast a sideways look at his family his mother was keeping a good mask on of: i- don't-agree-with-this-but-he's-happy: mask his father had the ever embedded scowl of annoyance and some thing ells, Trunks realized it was…disappointment his sister a ashamed she hung her head low , her baby blue hair slightly covering her face was this really what his family felt about Marron the only other was Pan she looked saddened as though a precious piece of her was about to be taken away, then it occurred to him, HE was the precious thing she was lousing. Trunks looked at Pan one more time before he turned off to his analysis and paid attention to the pastor "if there is any reason to why these two souls should not be joined as one…speak now or forever hold your peace"

The tension was so think and Pan felt her mouth go dry, the pastor looked around a few uncertain shuffles but no interruptions he looked at Trunks a sadden look to his eyes but that's all, his father had taught him to keep his emotions at bay before he was simply ignoring the nagging pull at his heart and tried desperately not to look at pan however no such luck, his gaze met her, she was so stiff and the bottom of her pink

Lip (which he remembered ravishing with his hunger stricken ones only a few months ago) was being held by her teeth.

Soon the pastor slowly begin he knew God was involved in this he heard his heart receive the whim of the all mighty one (A/N my mom and dad can do that its cool but kinda creepy too)

"I …now pronounce you-"

"Objection" all turned to look at a girl with blue hair

The pastor smiled ever so slightly

"I cannot allow my sweet hearted brother to marry that wrench GOLD DIGGER", Vagita was both proud and stunned at his princess words.

"You don even love him , THERS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO LOVES YOU TRUNKS , AND THAT PERSON WHO LOVES YOU MORE THAN HER SELF IS SITTING IN THE FRONT ROW, PAN SON" cried Bra from the top of her lungs all went silent and eyes travelled to Pan who couldn't control her tears she ran down the isle and out the church, huge tears fell down her cheeks an arm suddenly hugged her Pan didn't care who it was all she knew it was, was a male she soon recognized the ki as her fathers. What was going to happen now that her secret was out?

A/N sooooooo you like I hope so R&R oh and have a nice Easter


	20. Chapter 20 watching you leave prt 2

Chapter 20

Watching you leave prt 2

A/N i am soooo sorry i had writers block any who here it is enjoy

Gohan tried to still his daughter's sobs with soothing words but to no avail, Gohan wanted so badly for his little girl to stop crying dende only knows how much he wanted her to stop "Pan, sweetheart you have to face this"

"How can I?" Pan said small tears falling down her checks

Gohan smiled at his daughters ways , it was quite for a few moments pan cried for a little longer but the father and daughter thing was suddenly interrupted by Bulma,

"Gohan, we think you should hear this …it's about pan's rapist"

Pan was scared stiff what would her parents say against her will she was taken in to the church and into a small room where all the Z gang were. Trunks was glad this wedding was only amongst friends krillen and 18 both stood by their child she wasn't even trying to look hurt was it that she simply didn't care, Pan couldn't look at any one she felt like she had let them down when she could have easily kicked Kevin's backside into the next world. She sat alone hands in her lap too ashamed to look at any one all of a sudden a hand was placed on her shoulder, Pan looked you to see the calm and understanding eyes of sea blue Bra was at her side "Don't worry we are gonna get through this", she told her friend.

Trunks took one glance at Pan a pain suddenly at his chest the room was silent, Pan felt all ki's looking at her she felt so small and weak she didn't want any thing more than to disappear.

"Pan, do you want me to tell them?" asked Bra

"No", she whispered so quietly

"Pan what's this all about you getting raped?" asked Vegeta

Pan froze but his tone wasn't that all demanding Trunks couldn't believe his ears,

"I was 16 went to a party with Bra and Marron, Marron spiked my drink called her boyfriend got him to rape me", pan said slightly trembling

She felt dirty and wanted nothing more than to hurt Marron so badly,

"I honestly don't-" Marron didn't get to finish as Bra stated "shut up , the dinner party when you told Pan you got Kevin to rape her I was at my window listing so don't give me that crap"

"What do you even have to gain from this wedding Marron?" asked Bulma icily

"Thought that was a bit obvious, Trunks of course" she replied some what sweetly

"What ever Pan is saying is clearly jealousy or revenge" said Marron bitterly

"If so, she wouldn't need to take revenge in you if you hadn't done any thing, so I suggest you try again before I lose it with my patients", stated Vegeta with a harsh tone to his voice

Marron looked at her parents then to the floor,

"Fine I'll tell you what you want to hear if, Pan can beat me in a fight, if you can I'll tell you,"

"What you can forget it-", her father was cut short

"No, I have some thing to prove and as she said she has some thing I want"

"What, Trunks" she said smirking

"Yes and no there's some thing else I want which you have that I want"

"Oh what's that" said Marron mockingly

"Revenge, you said so your self your main objective was to steal the very thing/person I valued more than my self, and now not even you can stop me from taking what is mine"

Marron seemed to smile,"what ever Pan like I told you, no one marries for love any more"

That seemed to wake Trunks really he didn't know what to say his trust was broken swallowed then spat back right out in front of him. (A/N: there now will you ppl stop comein down on him so harsh lol)

" To satisfy you all yes, I did spike pan's drink and get my boyfriend to rape her senseless, she's any thing but strong she let him get away with it, she let him humiliate her, but what was worse she was too much of a cowered to tell any one of you"

"Shut up", pan said through gritted teeth,

"Why? Because you know im telling the truth face it pan more or less you're a tinted female no way will Trunks want you when he knows this, I wouldn't blame him,"

"You do realizes she will kill you right", said Goten to the blond

Marron laughed "I'd like the worthless slut try"

The air was thick with that statement and Pan could clearly feel her animal side take control Marron was a dangerous opponent in her own way she was half android.

Pan stood up her hair longer than it was only trunks and vegeta seemed to notice, while Vegeta's expression was of a simple proud smirk.

Trunks was more or less confused, pan simply closed her eyes "when do we fight?"

Marron looked at her, taking in her appearance Marron envied Pan to the fullest she had soft pale skin the perfect of swells beneath her shirt, hips wide and slim stomach everything she didn't have Marron smirked she was going to take her out,

"Dawn tomorrow, by that time you should have answered all of Trunk's questions, don't worry sweetie, we won't be apart for long" Trunks looked at her in disgust

He could truly say he had made a very foolish mistake sure he knew there was something a little eerie about her but he couldn't quite place it one thing was definite though he would take along time to heal, but unbeknownst to him some one was wiling to help him do just that for now he concentrated on the situation at hand.

"Trunks, you told us this is the woman you were going to marry, im not dumb I know you've mated with the blond"

Marron sent a glare at vegeta for calling her "the blond"

"But you want another you realize you don't love her you love some one else, for you to get out of this Pan must win her battle with the blond if not, you will have no choice but to become the blonde's life mate"

"Marron, MARRON, my name is MARRON, M-A-R-R-O-N" (A/N im I spelling that right I have a fellin im not oh well)

"Never raise that annoying voice at me again don't mistake your android abilities as strength I can easily snap your neck in two, but I think I'll leave that to Pan"

Said vegeta

Again now one noticed except Trunks and Vegeta just how long Pan's hair was becoming it was a good half a meter from touching the floor.

The room was silent nothing or no one moved that was until Pan spoke

"See you at dawn bitch"

A/n ahhhhhhhhhhhh a lil cliffy he he he he he he he im ssssooooooo bad any ways R&R bye hope you like


	21. Chapter 21 golden streak

A/N yo very sorry about the writers block ppl any who on with the story

Pan was sitting on the window ceil in the big living room of capsule corp, she had long changed into something more comfy and sat silent in the large room, many voices could be heard talking about the events which happened what didn't help Pan, was all those voices were in the same room and clouding her thinking space.

She grimaced as Bra made a statement about Pan's secret.

She was thinking to her self why she was just sitting there not doing any thing not saying any thing, until all became deadly silent, Pan frowned why now?, why all of a sudden before she could think she looked behind her and found her answer Trunks was standing right behind her, "Uh, Pan, can I speak with you pleas"

Unable to get any words out of her lips she nodded slowly she slowly followed Trunks upstairs, she felt a pain go through her she looked at him with worried eyes as he led her in to his room he waited until she was in before closing the door behind him. He ran a slightly trembling hand through his silky lavender hair. He didn't meet her gaze for a while after a few minuets of silence he spoke up: "so, that story you told me, about your so called friend, it was really you" it was a statement no where near question why did he need to question her,

"Hai", she answered

"I –I can only ask, you to forgive me Pan, I really messed up and im really sorry"

She smiled it was bright, cheerfull and true. Trunks hadn't seen that smile in the longest of times.

She suddenly gave him a real big hug soon as their bodies made contact there was a bright gold glow which engulfed them both. The two were still holding each other not daring to let the other go.

_"Connnffessss, Trunksss" _

Said a snake like voice, it had authority it even gave a feeling the welder of the voice of the force was a God of some sort confess? Confess what Trunks thought then it came to him those memories of him when he was a teenager he was very protective of pan, he didn't like being with out her he loved her at such a young age.

But now what would he do what if she didn't feel the same way, Trunks hugged her more so he couldn't see her face, the soft gold fibres of her hair and his floated around them both. He couldn't look upon her face if she rejected him he wouldn't be able to live. Trunks sucked in a shaky breath, "Pan, I have some thing to tell you"

He felt her nod against his cheek

"…, I love you"

"…, i..i love you too"

Trunks seemed to bury his face further into her tresses of golden sunlight hair.

"Pan, I am yours if you'll have me" Trunks said in a whisper

Somewhere down stairs the only two who seemed to notice the wild a strange energy was Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Chi Chi were summand by their distressed son.

Soon Pan and Trunks descended to the floor once more and their hair back to their natural colours, "let me help you", Trunks said in a pleading voice.

"No, baby I have to do this alone you'll always be able to fight by my side when I need to fight if you wish, but Marron...she's mine"

After a small amount of silence Trunks brought her into a light loving kiss when they broke apart he spoke,

"As you wish, I still want you to know, if you lose, I love you"

She smiled evilly "oh my prince, I don't intend on lousing"

a/n there you go I know its sort of dry but at least its up right so sorry the battle will be hectic so just you wait


	22. Chapter 22 battle of darkness prt 1

It was nearing sun set as Pan felt the rush of determination swell in her heart as she let the wind blow in her long raven hair which was in a pony. She sat upon the roof of CC her love would allow her space but not the space of her own home.

Pan sighed she was in a world of pure darkness there was a small nagging feeling in her darkness it was a small light, but the darker part of Pan silenced it. It was soon dusk and no one had dared to disturb Pan from what ever she was doing. However when the time came they all stood waiting for her in the front yard and she jumped down hair following she was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a red short sleeve short and black fingerless gloves. To everyone watching it was like looking at the older version of pan after the Grand Tour with Trunks and Goku. Pan's eyes were empty black; her hair was held back by her infamous orange headband. Everyone's attention soon turned to Pan's opponent, Marron. Marron jumped out of the car driven by her mother and landed across from Pan looking calm and smirking at the raven-haired quarter sayain. They were standing in the desert where Vagita and goku would spar when the GR wasn't around

"So Panny ready to lose Trunkies to me?" Marron snared out her blond hair in a ponytail. Marron was dressed in khaki shorts along with a stripped short sleeve shirt and black fingerless gloves, her shoes were a pair of boots similar to the ones Android 17 wore.

"Bitch I'll kill you for everything!" Pan shouted before she tried to attack Marron with a quick punch, Marron dodged and delivered her first blow to Pan's stomach causing the sayian to jump back.

"I'm sorry Panny did that hurt?" Marron taunted, "Let make sure!" Marron fazed out and appeared behind Pan, Pan elbowed the blonde's face. Marron jumped back and touched her face glaring at Pan, "I'll kick your sorry good for nothing alien trash ass all they way to Dende!"

Pan glared and took a stance that everyone out there recognized, "KA-MA-HA--" The energy blast disappeared as Marron kicked Pan towards the sky and shot a string of ki blast at the girl.

"When the hell did that bitch learn to fight?" Bra shouted pissed off because it looked like Marron might actually win.

"Bra, watch your language." Bulma scold the girl, her eyes glued to the fighting girls. Trunks was being held back by Gohan and Goten from going up there and helping Pan. Vegeta's arms were crossed as he watched the fight, silently he was rooting for Kakkaroto's grandbrat to win.

Pan's headband was torn off and had burn marks on it and Pan landed with a sickening thud next to her headband.

"YOU BLOND HAIRED BIMBO!" Pan's rage taking over more the sayian blood started to take effect and Marron was smirking her shorts barely had a scratch in it. Pan soon launched back into the sky determined to beat the blond only to be punched in face and kicked in her side. _Shit…if this keeps up I'll lose for sure…_Pan thought to herself before launching a ki blast at the half Android woman. Marron smacked the ki blast over and floated over Pan grinning evilly. "See little bitch, I have everything you want…looks, brains, fighting skills and soon your Prince!"

Marron punched a stunned Panned, and then kneed her in the stomach before giving her a good kick into a nearby tree.

"Vegeta help Pan!" Bulma shouted at her arrogant husband. The sayian Prince/King didn't move an inch but turned his head away from the scene refusing to watch Pan's defeat. Krillin and Android 18 watched in awe and horror at their daughter's tactics and the fact the she was about to win…

"Gohan!" Videl shouted grabbing her husband's arm, her baby was about to be defeated and killed over Trunks! Gohan said nothing but clenched his fist, _Pan isn't going to lose…she can't, she's a Son for Dende's sake its in her blood! _Chi-chi was rather calm and didn't need Goten's hand…

"PAN KICK THAT GIRL'S ASS! YOU'RE A SON FOR DENDE'S SAKE! DO WHAT YOUR GRANDFATHER WOULD DO RIGHT NOW!" Chi-chi shouted at her granddaughter. "You're worrying to much Trunks, she's related to Goku and Gohan…she'll pull though, it's a trait that all Sons seem to inherit.", Chi-chi assured the lavender haired boy

Pan had her head down her hair covered her face, her mind was racing then something no one expected not even Marron who was froze in mid-air staring straight at Pan a look of horror on her face… pan's appearance her whole aura was so dark and full of rage she shot up this time all her old cloths her in red and black only difference was her trousers her longer

Marron smirked this is exactly what she wanted, to hit Pan's soft spots. Pan came up in the air after Marron full force but was stopped as Marron's fist met her stomach turning in mid air Marron managed to bring her heel to pan's face. The fight went on but it was pretty obvious Pan was failing and if she didn't do something she would lose everything

She was soon embedded in a pile of rubble engulfed in darkness, pan closed her eyes and thought she wouldn't win this way she might even be killed, no what pan needed to do was simple she had to …….

A/n ha cliffi this is a chapter which with my tiny tiny twinks was written by my beta reader so all reviews and such can be posted on this chapter but for a job well done and effort I would really like you the reader to start your review as such "Hoshi-chan" plz and thank u's until next time that chap will be done my Moi


	23. Chapter 23 Battle of light prt 2

Pan sat there imbedded in the rubble catching her breath she heard laughter and squinted her eyes shut there was that small light again this time she didn't ignore it she swallowed some of her blood disgusted she would even do that but she did. She rose slowly. A relief washed over the others.

"So your still alive Pan, you should of stayed down cux now im really gonna kill you,"

Screamed Marron, slowly pan lifted her head and stood straight she stumbled over to Trunks she was breathing so hard "Pan, please let me help you"

"No, I just came over, to ...Remind …myself... of what I was …. Fighting...for" pan said between gasps

She smiled at him then went over to krillen and 18#

"Forgive me, for what I may do" she said to them she turned back to face Marron she was breathing steady now and the wind had picked up

"What's the point of continuing Pan?"

"Because- she powered up but the usual gold waves of energy where white- you have –her long black hair was turning ice white- you – her cloths were turning white also have something- creators were forming around where she stood-someone-the energy became more and more bright until no one could see Pan- that belongs to me" said a whisper

After the bright light the others and Marron slowly with drew there arms from their eyes and looked in disbelief

Pan now stood wearing a long silk white robe it was longed sleeved the cuffs were black her sash around her waist and black pumps.

The rest of her cloths her robe which had a slit on each side of her thighs till the end of the garment and her white trousers,

They looked on in awe Vagita seemed solid he was braking down on the inside this brat who he had taken a liking to had for filled an old prophecy one when he was a mere boy knew of,

Pan slowly opened her eyes they were a soft calming white with a small hint of lavender. She descended from her perch in the air and walked until she was 10 feet away from Marron

"So what you think that if you change your cloths it's gonna make any difference, ha sorry Pan, but it doesn't"

"I made a mistake, of letting my anger cloud my heart."

Marron went for the full attack she started to deliver a series of kicks punches but not one of them hit Pan, she was simply too fast. "So you're quick on your feet" said Marron slightly gasping for breath "lets see if you are" said Pan with a smirk at that Pan's attacks were nothing but a blur, Marron was kicked into a near by cliff the force of the impact left Marron more or less engraved in the rock.

"What are you, who are you"

Marron screeched as she admitted defeat

Pan's white eyes had a glint of hatred and pity she had known what it was like to louse every thing you work for the love of a mate and yet pan was here beating scene into this pitiful excuses for a worrier

"What makes it worse, is in this state im actually blind" gasps were heard all around

"And you can call me your highness I am Erica the, goddess of light , before you battled me you were not battling Pan because of her heritage she has a something you would call split personality again I am Erica her light"

"And I am Nika, her darknessss" said the darker part of pan

"When we three are united we are unstoppable and this is why I am here I have a warning for you Marron, keep away from the mate of Pan" said Erica

"And keep the hell away from his loins" said Nika

Marron looked up at the sky she slumped to the ground she hung her head and laughed "Do you really think I give a dam about your split personality , I wont stop until one of us is dead so you can forget about , you warning me off just get on with it"

"Fine, now you face all of us"

"Nika"

"Erica"

"Hellix" (a/n you remember: pan's worrier name is hellix and Trunk's horizon)

"Unite become the worrier of life, death and love" they screamed

There was a small light and there stood Pan as every one knew her, she looked over to Trunks no longer afraid of what might come she knew she would handle it.

" Im, back" with that said a burst of gold energy surrounded her a white tail sign of strength from Erica her black eyes which could see triumph sign of Nika and her hair the colour of lilac a sign of pan and her future.

Marron looked in awe, Pan approached her "you ready or what" Marron intently felt her ki spike up and so grinned she got up from her hold of the cliff. "Fine bring it," said Marron a new battle was being fought this time it wasn't just for what the other wanted, it was for life

(A/rest of fight in pan's p.o.v enjoy the song it's by Jem)

_It's now or never, all that I have I will give into this last battle,_

_All, which I am worth. I will push forward to beating her,_

_And all the love I have will go for the one I love the most if I di._

_Horizon _

It's time to move out of the darkness  
Use what you feel inside  
your faith alone will guide you

Feel the turning time

_I felt the rush of the wind against my face as we charged towards each other, not many have the ability to look in to the eyes of their opponent lets just say right at that moment neither did we _

_I constantly kept telling my self she's my friend _

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'

I know you know deep inside that your time has come

_but really would a friend hurt another in such away what if it comes down to that: one of us will die to day only kami will know decide who it will be _

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

_It's quite hard to face, I will have to kill someone I thought a friend ,__Not many would say much about it, maybe even congratulate be on such a victory, but is it a victory or is it a loss of a friend, _

Trust in your path, you've been chosen  
Become your destiny  
Lead and they will follow you  
your truth will set you free

_But why would you loath a friend is her heart really full of hatred and jealousy,__To the point where she would want to destroy me inside and out. _

It's in your heart  
It's in your soul  
Don't be scared, keep believin'  
How know you know deep inside that your time has come

_She was one to talk about destiny and such, she used to say the only destiny we shared was death, and she said it was in her destiny that she would have Trunks,__Said it was pointless trying to stray from your destiny _

Once in every lifetime  
if you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

_Well I have something to say to her about that I control my destiny ,__And for those I deeply love and care for there will be life after death I am the light the life and I can let it live on that or make a paradise for them one thing is clear though Marron Valentine._

Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home

_I CONTROLE MY DESTINY _

The two females went for the kill a loud explosion of energy and light was given off, wind blazed around as though it were a flame,

The gang held their breath "Pan!" cried her mother "HELLLLIX" cried Vegeta

"Baby " whispered Trunks

In the smoke a figure could be seen they were holding the other in a louse bridle position but no one could tell who it was

Who was it who made it out alive the tension was thick and no one could breath.

A/n yep you guessed another cliffy what can I say he heh ehe he he heh ehe he any ways next chap will be out maybe next week so get those reviews in lol l ololoololololololol


	24. Chapter 24 its just the begining

Hey yall I know ive delayed it im sorry any ways here it is

Last time

_Once in every lifetime  
If you do believe  
Man can move a mountain,  
Change the course of history  
How far we've come, so far...  
From home_

_I CONTROLE MY DESTINY _

_The two females went for the kill a loud explosion of energy and light was given off, wind blazed around as though it were a flame,_

_The gang held their breath "Pan!" cried her mother "HELLLLIX" cried Vegeta _

"_Baby " whispered Trunks _

_In the smock a figure could be seen they were holding the other in a louse bridle position but no one could tell who it was _

_Who was it who made it out alive the tension was thick and no one could breath._

Dust scattered every where wind blew harshly and everyone held their breath begging, praying to dende that Pan would be ok.

The figure made their way over to the families it was still quite dusty and any one could hardly see it was then when Trunks buried deep inside of himself and felt the ki of his love, he dropped to his knees astonished the least "she, ... she made it" he whispered to confirm his statement Pan came out of the dust with Marron in her arms.

Viedel and her husband among others ran towards their child and watched her walk regretfully to the now childless parents she stood in front of them, "im sorry."

She whispered to them they nodded at her statement and allowed them selves to look upon their only child.

Pan walked numbly over to Trunks who had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he allowed himself to trace her jaw line with tender care afraid that, she might brake at any harsh touch.

"you did it."

Pan looked up lazily at Trunks and smiled "Told you I would" she said smiling with that she passed out in her prince's arms

He prayed she would never have to fight alone ever again that he would be there for her, that she would not t have to fight alone. Maybe even that she wouldn't need to fight at all, what a joke she was raised by fighters young and old, there was no way that was gonna happen.

Trunks some what smiled at this and looked at the beautiful woman who was his mate they had been through a lot, but he knew she had been in hell. With a powerful burst of gold energy he flew home leavening a bewildered family.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the encounter with her once friend Pan looked out of her window wishing that some how she could tern back time to when they were all friends, playing in the summers day. Pan looked over to her right and looked at her door she had long moved back to the comfort of her own home. Ever since though, Pan had been through more than just hell Pan looked back out of her window and had occasionally saw a few birds of many kinds sore in the sky, marvelling their up most beauty and grace she looked down at the streets and saw the things you wouldn't normally pay any attention to, like the crakes in the pavement, the smell of fresh flowers. 

Getting up of her position pan had made her way to the bathroom where she had made herself a hot bath as the water caressed her skin she sighed out load.

It was when she heard her front door ring which was more than once searching for the ki pattern she made out who it was and so, with their bond channelled a message telling him that it was open not intending for him to come into the bathroom pan pulled on a towel and wrapped it around herself going into the main bed room where he was located, she looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

He made no indication that he was going to answer her only handed her a envelope with her name on it she slowly took said envelope and stared at the hand writing it was Marron's. Taking in a very shaky breath pan opened it care fully and read the context.

With the reading of this letter a new adventure awaits but what you jus may have to wait and see just as this onyx flower has blossomed so will a new era.

* * *

A/N maybe short but it is intended I want to know if you the readers would like me to make a sequel if the spelling and grammar in this is bad im sorry I didn't want my beta reader to see this FIRST so im sorry but tell me if you want me to write a sequel thanks for reading and I hope you as the reader have enjoyed it cus I know me as the writer has had the time of her life thanks again and until you read again Agroto ( think that's how you spell it , means thanks )

Pan: So is this the end of it all

Trunks: No, this is only the begining


End file.
